earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern Jing Dynasty
The Jing Dynasty was formed from the Qin Dynasty in 167 A.C. when the mythological Huli Jing took it upon himself to reform things even further, and he overtook the command of Qin Shi Huang. Upon the overthrowing of the emperor, the Jing Dynasty became the first to be ruled by a Mobian. The dynasty was preceded by the Qin Dynasty. Introduction of Meritocracy Formerly, the previous dynasties were brittle and weak. As players were decaying away during the Praxian Era, and earlier dynasties were even smaller, the fight against decay was too rampant for lords to do more than cling to their powers in the months of storm. This prompted a stronger dynasty, and the first idea was a good way to practice meritocracy. The first attempt made in 169 A.C. involved keeping track of deeds. In search of better heirs, this new idea called for the Duel of the Princes. With a faulty table, it became abused, and players began to buy their scores in order to become a prince. This failure embarrased the new emperor who saw promise. Once the new revisions were materialized in 172 A.C., there was to be no more constests for such a high rank, and the merits were to be kept track of for the purposes of reflecting one's abilities. Around the year 190 A.C., the belief in the meritocracy began to decay as it did not see revisions and updates beyond transferring towards a custom made discord bot. The belief only decayed further as fewer players were participating in it. Wonders of the World The Great Wall of China was constructed against the orders of the Manchurian Emperor Hong Li in 151 A.C. after Ta Ersi exiled to Jinye (now Jianye) during the Jinn Warring States. The city of Zhengzhou (now destroyed) was opposed to this large scale project as it disputed expansion. Emperor Hong Li became involved and threatened to remove it. After Ta Ersi refused, and continued to build, Zhengzhou took it to their own hands and removed a third of his work. Shortly after, Praxis's actions began to stagnate all of China. As Ta Ersi was busy repairing all the damage, the Great Wall faced no progress for over 10 years. When the Qin Dynasty was established in 163 A.C., the Great Wall was revived by Qin Shi Huang, and the outline was redrawn around the ruin that was once Zhengzhou. This wall was continued by Hu Li Jing in 168 A.C., and after some intervals of being put on hold, it was finally completed in 186 A.C. External Affairs The Jing Dynasty was seen as a power vaccuum to enemies, and they wanted to pick at this seemingly unstable China behind justifications beyond bizzare. ItsChickenhead attempted to plant a colony to wedge between 2 cities with an alternative account. Ego_sum_jeffum became naive and declared a war with more scapegoats than all of China's farms could offer. The resulting rebellion consisted of 1 incompetent leader, 2 sparrows, and many false alliances. Upon the failure, Saigo_Takamori continually fantasized about winning a fight against the dynasty easier than one could break a branch, and antagonized Korea behind an Imperial Japan until he eventually abdicated.Tibet, owned by the old lord of Taiwan, became a vassal of Tibet. In 199 A.C., Soviet_Union began to threaten and claim block Tibet. When Seoul was disbanded in 201 A.C., they were present in an outpost rush, which happened after Seoul was re-established. This caused Jing to make an example out of Soviet_Union, and ban the offender. Internal Affairs Ego_sum_jeffum, and Guardedcharlie meddled with the local lords, hoping to shake their loyalty. After ego_sum_jeffum found Saigo Takamori, and the former founder of Hong_Kong (not to be confused with Huiji or Later HongKong), and mistook them for feudal lords, he attempted to start a rebellion to form Communist China from 165 - 169 A.C. The Tai state requested to become independent in 171 A.C. The request was then granted. Taiwan later formed the nation of the USTN with Seaterrica. In 201 A.C., a rebellion happened in the Kingdom of Ma, demanding for Jing to finally open Europe to Jing's architects. This had unexpectedly caused Kabospelar's Joseon to become disbanded. This had later seen the appointing of Spain as a subsidiary state. Category:Nations